I'll Always Take You
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: PostRENT, Maybe Mark Cohen wasn't whipped, maybe he was just stuck in love...is there a difference. However, when something Comes Between Joanne and Maureen, will Mark be there to pick up the pieces
1. The Break Up

Mark's POV

I slept as restfully as I could in the night chilled loft. Benny had one again managed to turn of our heat. It was so cold I actually was glad our phone had rung anything to get me out of bed. I let the voice mail take over before I would answer the call. The last thing I wanted to do was get stuck on the phone with my mother, listening to her nag for hours about how I never call, and New York is not the place for me, and to come home and live with her. I shuddered at the thought. Then the answering machine rattled out a loud _Speak!!! _And the voice of my lovely ex-girlfriend Maureen came on the phone

"Hey Mark, it's me, Maureen, get your ass out of bed…."

"Hello" I picked up the phone not wanting to keep her waiting.

After a short conversation about how shitty her sound system was I caught the hit that she needed my help fixing it for the umpteenth time. I threw on so cloths that I hoped were clean my brown jacket, and striped scarf on top. I swiftly grabbed my camera and was out the door and on my bike headed towards her new performance space. As I peddled along the streets of New York I began to ponder the thought of why I always come back to Maureen's aid. She broke my heart, left me for a woman, but I still run at her every beckoned call like a lost puppy. Damn, I was whipped. Was it the thought that she would take me back? Hell no! Why would she want me? Now that she has….Joanne.

As I reached the space that I was all too familiar with I caught sight of Maureen carrying in one of the large TV's she uses, all by herself. I hopped of the bike and grabbed the other end of the television.

"Hey, buddy this is my TV don't you dare try to take cause I will beat your ass." She yelled as she pulled back.

"Hi, Maureen nice to see you to!" I mumbled letting her know I was trying to help her, not rob her.

"OH, hi Mark, I didn't see you there!" she laughed that musical laugh that I missed hearing so much.

I then helped her load in all of her crap that she apparently needed to put on a good show. It took a good hour or two, and as I did this I wondered where Joanne was. I had seen neither hide nor hair of her. Maureen didn't even bring her up in the conversation. It was like old times….the good times. I fixed Maureen's broken amplifier that she had dropped trying to carry it alone. As I fixed the busted speaker, I couldn't help but fall for her harmless flirting. We dabbled in this for a few mere moments until the moment was ruined. Joanne… the bane of my existence, entered the room. On her face was a look of pure disdain, her dagger eye's pointed at Maureen. I looked over at Maureen she too seemed to be confused by her lover's expression.

"Maureen, what in the hell are you doing. I ask of you one simple instruction, and that was to wait for me to help you, but did you do it no. Instead you call Mark, your superman." Joanne boomed

"Pookie, it's just Mark, he likes to help. Plus I couldn't wait for you we are on a schedule here. So I just called Mark." Maureen said in her defense.

"Really, Maureen, really? You called Mark because he likes to help or because you want him to help." Maureen was silent "exactly what I thought, I was right and I have always been right, you still have feelings for Mark."

"No, Joanne it's not like that Mark is my best friend!" Maureen replied with truth shining in her voice.

"Sure Maureen, and so was the stewardess on the plane ride back from Wisconsin. I am tired of all the lies and sleeping around. I have given you numerous chances to redeem yourself but you have failed me every time! Maureen, were done, it's over!"

Joanne then turned around and began to walk out the door. I was waiting for one of Maureen's smart remarks that she used to cover up her lies. The one's that could make anyone squirm in anger. She was good at throwing them down…I would know! However, nothing came out of Maureen's mouth. She just stood there for what felt like eternity. Then a muffled sobbed broke though her lips as she sat on the ground.

The strongest woman I have ever known was crying. At first I didn't know exactly what to do, but then instinct took in and I pulled her into my arms and held her close. Then I realized she was never on this end of a break up. She had never been dumped before and for such a stupid reason like that. I could even tell Maureen was telling the truth! I sighed and rubbed circles on her back trying to sooth the pain that stings like a 1,000 mosquito bites. She looked up at me, her brown eyes full of tears, and my heart broke. I took my thumb and gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks and she the laid her head back on my chest.

"It'll be alright Maureen, I promise it will." I said trying to ease her tension. Then for once sense our break up, I actually felt as if Maureen truly needed me. So maybe I wasn't all that whipped, maybe, I did still have feelings for Maureen. Fuck, why does love have to be so confusing.


	2. Like Old Times

Marks POV

Soon Maureen's unending sobs became a few simple tears that she wiped from her face. Her cheeks were red and blotchy with streaks of mascara dripping under her eyes. I helped her up off the ground and she dusted herself off. Maureen glanced at the set up for her latest performance. She burst in to tears once again. I was immediately at her side soothing her like I had done moments before.

"I'm a mess!" she sighed sitting on the broken amplifier, "it's just that I'm realizing now I have no place to come home to! I mean the apartment is Joanne's and there is no way in hell she's let me stay there after this little accusation."

"Maureen," I began "You….can….uhh come and stay with us for a while, if you'd like." I felt partially responsible for the break up. I mean the fight was over me and I did dabble in her flirting. It was the least I could do.

"Really!" she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Ya, sure, you're always welcome. Mi casa es su casa!" I smiled as she let out a slight giggle. The two lovely arms wrapped around my neck. She whispered thank yous into my ear as she squeezed me tight.

The next thing I knew she was sitting on the handle bars of my bike while I peddled home. I couldn't help but look at her as she waved to the people she knew and as she hummed lightly to herself. She had bounced back so quickly to her old self again. As the loft came in to view she hopped off the handle bars and walked inside. I followed along carrying my bike. Mimi answered the door.

"Mark why did Joanne drop off all this chick shit here?" Roger's voice echoed from the other room. Tears formed in Maureen's eyes, but she didn't let them fall

"Cause the bitch dumped me, that's why!" She yelled back to Roger.

"Why'd she do something like that?" Mimi asked wanting to get in on all the information.

"Because she doesn't know what she's missing!" Collins replied as he strutted over to Maureen giving her a hug. He was Maureen's bet friend. Collins had also stayed with us after that Christmas realizing how much he missed home. So now the house would be packed full of people.

"You don't mind if Maureen stays with us then right? I asked

"No we don't mind" Mimi replied, "Girl the testosterone in this space was becoming unbearable!!!" They both laughed and that was all that was needed. Maureen was officially our roommate once again. However, there was one problem. Sleeping Arrangements. Roger and Mimi had taken one bedroom, I was in the other, and Collins was on the pullout couch. So Maureen took her old bedroom that she had while she lived with us the first time, which was mine, in my bed, with me.

That night we laid on opposite sides of the bed. I turned my back towards her to try to fall asleep on my own when I felt a finger tap my shoulder.

"Yes Maureen!" I sounded tired and exasperated.

"I can't sleep" She replied, "To much on my mind!"

So for the next half hour I listened to everything mind. It went from her show, to the outfit she was going to wear the next night to the fact that the show might not even go on because of the break up. That's when the conversation hit a sour note. Maureen stopped in mid sentence and was silent. She left me waiting for another famous Maureen Johnson come back.

"So you're not over Joanne?" I asked

"No" she retorted with fresh tears running down her face. "What would make you think I was over that already?"

"Well, you just seemed so normal with everyone else! I thought you might be over her. But now you're crying and sad with me so…why is that?" I said as I pulled her back in to my arms.

"Oh it's stupid you'll laugh if I told you!" She explained.

"Yes, I might, but you'll kick my ass if I do!" I smiled making her laugh for a brief moment. "So just tell me." She took a deep breath and wiped away the newly fallen tear.

"It's because I'm not afraid to be vulnerable around you Mark! I still feel safe when I feel so emotionally powerless!" she began, starting to tear up, "With you I can put down my sassy confident façade that I use to cover my emotions and become the shy weak little girl inside of me. I know stupid right."

"No not stupid at all." I hugged her tightly against my chest. "You just cry it out right, right here with me," then it started. I felt the sobs radiate through her body as she lat the "little girl" come out. Then from that moment on I was truly special in Maureen's life. Then that night she fell asleep in my arms just like old times and I enjoyed every minute of it. Maybe….just maybe I was still in love with Maureen.


End file.
